


Stranger Things Happen When You Read This Shit...

by suicidejane



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, Comedy, Coming of Age, Drabble Collection, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Love, M/M, Multi, Slice of Life, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidejane/pseuds/suicidejane
Summary: Basically this is a collection of Harringrove stories that I'm writing when I'm bored or something and when I don't want to focus on my screenplays or larger fandom stories. I can tag more later...Each chapter is a finished product... read what you can.





	1. Dynasty > Memos... in Tommy's Honest Opinion

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: Mature
> 
> Pairings: Steve Harington/Billy Hargrove | Tommy/Dynasty
> 
> Summary: It’s just another day at the office... oh and it's Valentine's Day. 
> 
> Thursday, February 14, 1985 9:19 am

**Roses are red and Harrington you look a little blue… if you want a nice rim job all you gotta do is say please and thank you.**

Steve stares at the memo in his hand. Tommy’s standing in front of him with a ‘why me?’ look on his face. Steve sighs deeply and gestures for Tommy to take a seat.

“He gave you this?”

Tommy doesn’t answer, he just gives Steve a ‘what the fuck do you think?’ look. Steve eyeballs the words before smiling to himself. He asks for Tommy to pencil down his response and the man looks sick to his stomach.

* * *

 

_Thursday, February 14, 1985 9:30 am_

_Sweet William, Sweet William if you could see my balls you’d call me Steve Cordon Bleu… as much shit as you talk this company should make more revenue. Since you’re so eager open wide and let me see what that mouth can do._

Billy kicks his feet up on his desk and balls up another piece of paper. He motions for Tommy to hold the trash can a bit higher. He launches it into the almost full trash bin. He smiles victoriously but sadly Tommy doesn’t share his enthusiasm.

Billy makes a paper plane this time. Just as Tommy takes a seat across from him he releases it. The paper hits Tommy square in the forehead.

Billy crosses his arms over his chest. “Was I too forward?” Tommy sends him the death glare of the century.

“That’s fine, you don’t have to speak to me. I don’t need your opinion, I just need you to write.” Billy attempts to sound less put off than he feels.

* * *

 

**Thursday, February 14, 1985 9:45 am**

**Let me spit my cool rap flow, you got long hair and I need you to know, I’ll take you from the back while Tommy runs off more memos. It’s Valentine’s Day and I wanna get real freaky… I’ll close the blinds so we can be sneaky… My name is Billy and I’m here to say, I have funky fresh rhymes on a Thursday. We got forty-five  minutes before that wack ass meeting the hungry man’s waiting and I’m straight eating.**

Tommy looks borderline ill when Steve’s done reading the memo.

“You know every year on Valentine’s Day Billy likes to think he’s the only one who can be romantic but I think he outdid himself with this one. I don’t know why I’m acting like you don’t know… I feel like you’re really apart of this, you’re awesome Tommy.” Tommy sneers at the sincere gestures. “ I don’t even know what to say back.”

Tommy quickly hands Steve another paper.

**MOVE YOUR ASS PRINCESS.**

He folds up the evidence and puts it into his pocket. Steve stands all too abruptly. “Do you mind taking a lunch? A really long lunch.”

“Fuck no, I’m outta here.” Tommy hauls himself from the chair and out of door without a backward glance.

* * *

 

It’s been two hours since the fiasco and neither Billy or Steve have come for him. He’s sitting in the breakroom with Florence and Joyce watching Dynasty. He’ll keep telling himself that Heather Locklear is the only reason he sticks around but the beef between Alexis Colby and Dominique Deveraux is worth sticking around for.

“She should have known better… Dominique Deveraux gets nothing but the best. See that fur… it’s gotta be a polar bear.” Florence rolls her eyes and Joyce giggles a bit.

There’s a commercial break when Nancy comes waltzing in. She tosses a heavy manila folder into his lap. “Mr. Hargrove needs to sign these and this needs to be put into the mail carrier’s hands before noon Tommy.”

”You take it..”

”Nope!” Her lips pop harshly at the end. “I’m not the office flunkie... intern. Now get out.”

He huffs and puffs but Nancy takes his seat and shoos him out the door.

He makes it to Billy’s office and sees the lights on under the door. He turns the knob and pushes open the heavy door. He stumbles through it at the sight before him. The two Senior Board Members are naked on the floor of the room. Billy’s rutting into Steve like a wild animal. He has Steve’s hair in a tight grip keeping the leaner man’s body upright.

“HOLY SHIT!” Tommy scares the crap out of Steve who shoots his load prematurely.

No one says a word. Tommy stares at the ceiling letting the envelop slip from his fingers. He looks down… there on the floor and his brown leather shoes is Steve’s cum.

He immediately turns and bolts from the office. Behind him he hears a booming voice call out. “Do I need to sign these?”

**THE END**


	2. Captain Save a Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen
> 
> Pairing: Steve Harrington/Billy Hargrove | Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair
> 
> Summary: Shit from the Upside Down attack Hawkins High and almost kill Steve Harrington... a hero steps up.

BOOM! The ceiling above Steve’s head explodes, he ducks under his hands for cover but all he feels is a light sprinkle of dust.

It’s somewhat silent after that. Steve looks up around him the hallway is a complete disaster—lockers are bent in odd shapes, people are screaming in agony, the lights are out and there’s more ceiling on the floor then it is above them.

Steve turns only for a sharp pain to rip through his side. He lifts his shirt and there’s a major gash. The healthy layer of skin is gone and in its place is a bloody hole. A steady stream of red trickles out painting most of his stomach and the ground beneath him.

“Steve!” His best mate since the sixth grade—Dustin falls to his side along with boyfriend Lucas.

“The school’s under attack we need to get the fuck out of here.” Lucas is plenty calmer than the other two boys.

This isn’t the first attack. All over town people are missing or turn up dead all together. Cavernous tunnels underground destroy homes and businesses. Dog looking things began tearing through the roof and floor just last period.

Steve feels himself getting light headed. He didn’t think his life would be cut short during geometry of of all classes.

He coughs and instead of air his mouth fills with blood.

“Lucas… I-I-I don’t know what to do. There’s too much blood.”

Sirens suddenly go off and everyone scrambles to their feet. They need to get somewhere safe but no one knows where that is. Sadly Steve cannot move or he’ll bleed out.

Lucas presses his clean-ish sweater into Steve’s wound, who winces in return.

“We need to go now. Grab his arms… I’ll get his legs.”

“Luke, I can’t. You guys gotta go. It’s… okay… get out of… here” Most of what Steve says is clear but he gargles the last bit.

“Fuck that, you’re my best friend! I’m not leaving.” Lucas nods in agreement. They both drop to their knees.

The building shakes so much that Dustin covers his bestie and his boyfriend with his wider frame. It’s the sound of something breaking before everything above them releases from whatever holds it together. A series of intense _crackling_ ignites all around them. A _whoosh_ of air blows through the hallway and once again those who remain escape certain death one more time.

A strange calm settles over the hallway but hardly anyone moves. Lucas uses his fingers to plug Steve’s wound but Dustin is still on top of them.

“Dustin get up! We need to get him out of here—

Dustin slaps a hand over Lucas’ mouth before the other boy has time to react, a terrible _shriek_ rips through what remains of the structure.

Steve and Lucas turn their heads to see what Dustin’s looking at. Hanging off one of the lasting pillars above them is a beast. It’s body isn’t of this world or at least as far as they know. It’s dog shaped and veiny with some kind of phlegm covering its skin. The head is like a blooming flower with long sharp teeth jutting out.

“What the fuck?” Steve whispers just as it jumps to the floor… mere feet away from them.

Lucas and Dustin make quick work of gathering Steve but with everyone running for their lives the trio’s stuck. Dustin picks up a nearby brick and places himself in front of the other two.

“Dusty... move!”

“Get out the way!”

Dustin doesn’t listen, he continues to stare the thing down like he can beat it… like he knows it’s kryptonite.It lets out a weird howl before barreling forward. Dustin stands his ground as the thing closes in. They all seize to some degree waiting for impact but it never comes.

A bright streak of lightning obliterates the thing and it drops dead to the ground. It’s body—literal toast smoking all over.

In a hazy leer Steve makes out heavy black combat boots and dirty distress jeans. He gulps while skimming up tree trunk legs. A dirty torn wife beater clings to a godlike physique. Muscles stack and wrap around limbs; there isn’t an inch of fat on this guy.

Steve about faints when he sees that beautiful face—

“STEVE!!” Three hard slaps hit his face. He opens his eyes to see Dustin above him, his hand gearing up to hit Steve again.

“He’s losing too much blood.” Lucas is there checking the wound again.

More inhuman screams fill the air. Their savior calmly crouches down. “Give him to me.”

“He’s gonna die if we move him.”

“No, he’ll die if he stays here another moment longer.” A new voice calls out. Its was petite young woman and standing behind her is a brooding young man.

Their savior scoops Steve into his arms just a stampede of those beastly looking things come barreling down the hallway. He turns to the other two strangers. “Nancy finish this shit… I got a princess to rescue.”

Lucas yanks Dustin to his feet and drags them down the hallway knowing that “Winter Soldier” will be hot on their heels.

When Steve comes to his immediate thought is, he’s dead. His body calmly dangles from some perch as a herd of sabertooth flower demon dogs close in on them. He turns to look up and smiling down at him is that beautiful face. Maybe this God and he’s come to bring his child home. Steve smiles back and more blood enters his mouth.

The stranger frowns. The young woman combs back his hair… Steve can feel power radiating off the could be prom queen. “Get him out of here… try to close up that gash.”

Steve feels himself moving, bouncing up and down at a fast pace… away from Nancy and other boy. Nancy and the boy hold up one hand each and in their path everything in their way begins to condense. The dogs seize before exploding into black pools of gray.

“Stay with me Harrington.” The voice above calls out to him like he knows him.

“How do you know my name?” Steve barely gets the words out before feeling a warm hand spread out over his wound.

The warmth only begins to grow, literally energy races through his veins causing his body to tense and teeth to clench. His whole body begins to shake and just as the man kicks open the double doors he screams.

Paramedics swarm them, Dustin and Lucas wait nearby both holding hands tightly. He hands the boy over who appears livelier than before. His skin is brighter and he moves so freely. Steve pushes through the people to get another look at the man who came to their rescue.

“He’s not hurt, I don’t see a scratch on him..” The paramedic cut through his clothes, Steve pushes himself to stand on his own. He staggers just a bit before calling out to the retreating man.

“What’s your name!” The man tosses him a sly smile before picking up the pace back into the fray and no one stops him as he returns to the school.

“What the fuck was that?” Dustin and Lucas share a puzzling look.

Steve just sways there, his eyes never leave the building which is all but at this point burning down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write drabbles like I would segments... they could be apart of larger pieces or nah. I’m still trying to master this short story lifestyle. This shit is hard...
> 
> I aged up Dustin/Lucas. I hope you liked it.


	3. Weapons of Mass Destruction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Paring: Steve Harrington/Billy Hargrove  
> Summary: After a takedown of a secret government facility several assets are taken to be reprogramed... This is Six.

They reminded the asset that he’s allowed to cry now. He's so used to anger, rage, and aggression; these softer feelings were foreign and difficult to evaluate. Soldiers don’t cry, they fight, kill, intimidate and takeover when ordered to do battle but they don’t cry. 

They called him Billy. Apparently Six was not a proper name for an asset… they won’t call him an asset anymore either. He hasn’t seen Eight or Eleven in days but he doesn't worry. They’re soldiers too. Before they were forced into pins much like this one and made to fight... sometimes to the death. They’ve fought amongst themselves and other numbers as well but they remained top fighters. 

They said he had a home. He doesn’t believe them and as far as he knew the barrack floors kept him  as cozy as he was going to get most nights. All the assets shared the same living space until they were ordered out on a mission. 

These new people rescued them. People who kept their guns locked and loaded. People who kept all the assets apart. They called themselves the Liberation Party. They fought their government tooth and nail and were finally making ground. Taking all the assets was a big leap forward. Six didn’t see the difference between them, they were just like the others. 

“Billy can you hear me? Do you remember who I am?” A man sat in front of him. He had large eyes and think feather like hair. He smiled and Billy forced himself to keep his face in check. 

He knew this man. Everyday this man came and sat with him, went over pictures and dates. He shared snacks and showed him movies on his phone. His name was Steve. He had a real name, grew up with a real family, and now he was stuck helping Billy. 

The asset got into a fight with one of the officers when he saw him taser Eleven. To be honest, the kid could take care of herself but something came over Six and he went into kill mode. Steve said it was a good thing that he did that, it shows that he’s human and not broken like everyone thought. Six didn’t seem to think so, he was wrapped tightly in a weird jacket and left on a cell floor for hours. His body had long since begun to ache but no one cared. 

Steve frowned. Six panicked, had he made the nice man upset, had he done something wrong? The assets eyes started to prick. The muggy air in the cell was getting to him. He blinked away the annoyance but sensation only grew stronger. The jacket wrapped his arms painfully tight around his chest. A sound he’d never made before hummed in his throat.  He could hear Dr. Brenner’s voice over and over again in his head like wind chimes. 

_ “You’re a weapon; weapons don’t weep!”  _

_ “You’re a weapon; weapons don’t weep!”  _

_ “You’re a weapon; weapons don’t weep!”  _

_ “You’re a weapon; weapons don’t weep!”  _

_ “You’re a weapon; weapons don’t weep!”  _

_ “You’re a weapon; weapons don’t weep!”  _

“Hey, are you okay?” Steve slid from his chair to the floor. Someone on the outside of the cell door motioned for him to stop but Steve held up his hand in rebuttal. 

Billy shook his head. His body rejected the bubbling pools filling his eyes. If this were Dr. Brenner, Six would have been beaten by a soldier named Neil who took personal joy in his pain. Assets aren’t afforded the same emotions as everyone else. They were weapons and weapons have a function… that function is to killing machine. When was the last time a machine has cried?

Suddenly the straps on his jacket fell loose and his arms were freed from restraint. Steve was busy undoing the jacket’s other mechanisms when Six had a thought. He could prove to these people that they couldn’t do this to him… that he had a purpose and if he couldn’t fulfill it then terminating him would be the only options. 

His vision blurred at the thought of what he had to do. Steve would be a means to an end in order to have his goals met. It’s a strange feeling having goal when he’s never had them before. Words like purpose, idea, value, and function swam around his head like never before. He’s never had to think for himself or come up with a plan without direction or alternatives. 

But Steve was so good and pure that hurting him made it all feel worthless. Six’s shoulders hunched in defeat but through his blurry vision he could see the guard at the door. His hand slipped down to his weapon and his other hand hovered over something he couldn’t see. His glared the man down. 

Just as Steve unhooked the last strap the door opened. Heavy boots entered the room and Billy’s eyes bulged because Steve’s back were to those boots. He grabbed Steve in spite of the searing pain and shoved the man behind him. 

“Hopper… Hopper… you have to leave. I’m fine. He’s fine. You cannot be in here, he’s not stable.” Pinned to the wall behind Six, Steve called out to the guard who had his long striking weapon out. 

“This is the exact reason why I need to be here.” Hopper shifted from one foot to the other. Six tracked him the entire him. He slid as far back as he could squishing Steve against the wall into the corner. 

Six’s heartbeat thumped in his ears as the two men argued over what to do. The sound grew louder and louder. The next thing he knew more of them… the bad men with heavy boots rushed the room. He’s pinned to the ground and someone’s pulled Steve away. 

* * *

 

By the time he woke up he’s no longer in a cell. He doesn’t remember the floor being to soft and the air so clean . They left him in a room on a soft bed and clean sheets, he never had that before. It’s strangely marvelous yet utterly terrifying. He’s unsure if this is some kind of test. His body no longer hurt, it actually felt quite the opposite. He looked down at himself, even his skin was clean. 

Tears filled his eyes. 

_ “You’re a weapon; weapons don’t weep!”  _

Brenners words aren’t welded with the same strength as before. Something quiet brewed in his chest, a glowing awareness bubbles just below the surface. For whatever reason it attacked his eyes again. A soft hand rubbed his still low cut hair. 

“Shhhh, everything is gonna be alright.” Steve sat next to the bed. 

Six’s eyes roamed over the other man checking for injuries but he was okay. At this point, relief filled his chest to the point that he could no longer focus on the weight of his tears as they’ve started to fall. 

His chest shuttered under the impact. Six grabbed his wrist and twisted it. He deserved the pain in exchange for his weakness. Steve’s hand shot out and halted his progress. 

“You are not the weapon they made out to be. They don’t own you. If you feel something the fucking feel it.” There were tears in Steve’s eyes and for the first time Six is not ashamed of his own. 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an small part of a larger piece I see in my head. Don't worry I won't start another story. lol

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? lol... I may have gone a little overboard at the end.


End file.
